


Hao's Fiance

by LolyGothica



Category: Shaman King
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, alpha!hao, hao/horo, haoxhoro, omega!horo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyGothica/pseuds/LolyGothica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asakura Hao, the mighty ascendant of the Asakura family had reincarnated back. He was definitely an alpha.<br/>Ainu tribe. That was the place his grandmother and grandfather brought him to. The first step Hao took into the deep snow, he knew. This snow was not a natural occurrence. This snow happened because of shamanic power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: HaoxHoro, Canon-compliant AU.  
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King and its characters and never make any money by this fic.

Asakura Hao, the mighty ascendant of the Asakura family had reincarnated back. He was definitely an alpha. His intimidating presence was all the proof people needed. His spiritual power was beyond all the current shaman's logic. Could be said the same for his shamanic skills.

Now, Asakura Hao was the older twin of Asakura Yoh. He was ten years old. He had the body of a child but his mind was just as complicated as other adults.

Ainu tribe. That was the place his grandmother and grandfather brought him to. The first step Hao took into the deep snow, he knew. This snow was not a natural occurrence. This snow happened because of shamanic power.

"Do you feel it, Hao?"

"Yes, Grandfather. I understand now why did you bring me here."

"The Tribe Chief has asked us for help. His omega son has uncontrollable shamanic power with natural element. Maybe you can do something."

"Uncontrollable? Like Yoh's fiancée?"

"Right. But less sinister."

"Well, Anna is an alpha female. She is intimidating even without her power." Hao chuckled flatly before moving on into the snow.

* * *

The omega boy, whose name was Usui Horokeu, lived in a different house than his parents and his little beta sister. In fact, he lived in a different mountain. The shack he was living in was covered with charms. He was isolated from the world due to his harming ice shamanic power. Furyoku nullifying technique wouldn't work to sweep all the snow his power materialized.

Hao flew there alone with his Over Soul of Spirit of Fire. The blizzard Horokeu unconsciously summoned was strong and dangerous for ordinary human and shamans. Luckily, Hao was far from ordinary human or shaman.

When the Spirit of Fire took on, the blizzard abruptly stopped. Hao assessed his surroundings. The furyoku of this Horokeu lingered in the air as if he was measured the danger Hao brought.

* * *

"Why do you only wear shirt and baggy pants?" Horokeu asked with wide eyes as Hao approached him in his futon.

"Can't I?"

"Don't you feel cold?"

"Cold won't hurt me."

Horokeu frowned at that. Somehow he felt offended with the arrogant remark. But another part of him felt relieved that he didn't hurt the other boy. He hurt too many people with his ice.

"You have average level of furyoku, but how can you cover your village with snow?"

At the question, Horokeu just looked away. Hao raised his eyebrows. Oh, so he got that question all the time?

"I got it. You don't know too, right?" Hao said as he squatted next to the boy. "It's an anomaly."

Horokeu perked at the term Hao used. "Ano- what?"

"Anomaly. But that's not the matter here. Why don't you try to control your power?"

"Tch." Horokeu glared. "Going out of this shack even one step will bring ice age to my village."

"That's why I am here."

With a rap of Hao's fingers, all the ice in the room melted and evaporated, leaving nicely dried surfaces. Horokeu gaped at the sight that he had never seen before. He raised and touched the wooden floor, the dry wooden floor.

"Ho-How?" Horokeu stuttered.

"You see, in contrast with you, I have fire element power."

Horokeu just stared up with conflicted emotion to the slightly taller boy. He was amazed, happy, and scared at the same time.

"Now, you shall practice controlling your power." Hao offered his hand to be taken by Horokeu. The other boy stared at the hand hesitantly.

"Why do you want to help me?"

Hao only smiled his plastic smile.

"Shall we?" Hao asked back.

Horokeu took the offered hand slowly. The moment he touched Hao's hand, his hand tingled with something he almost forgot.

"Warm."

* * *

"So, you are Horokeu's spirit?"

Kororo nodded in greeting to Hao. She was frightened before. But Horokeu assured her that Hao was friendly, or that what he thought.

"She is Kororo. I started learning shamanic techniques at the age of four when father forced me to. That was how this disaster started." Horokeu held her in his embrace to stop her trembling. She was still nervous around Hao.

"Well, nice to meet you, Kororo. And let me introduce you my spirit, Spirit of Fire."

And Kororo fainted.

* * *

"Horokeu, do you know you are an omega, right?"

"O-Of course! Why do you ask that?! What do you want?!"

"I was just asking."

"NO! You must have ulterior motive!"

"And you know I am an alpha, right."

"Yes- THERE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

Hao smirked. Little by little, Horokeu's personality showed. That was a good sign of his mental health after being isolated for years.

* * *

**6 Months Later  
**

"Oni-chan..."

"Pirika!" Horokeu yelled.

"Oni-chan!" Pirika yelled happily before running to his brother and hugged him without hesitation. She didn't know how his brother could came out from the shack without covering the village with ice, but she couldn't be care less about that. Her brother was there with her, that was what matter.

People around them started whispering to each other. Some of them gossiped about Horokeu, but mostly just loathed him. Hao was tempted to burn the village into crisps. Yet he despised lectures from his grandmother and grandfather more.

Horokeu's father came out of his house followed by his grandmother and grandfather. Hao didn't do anything to acknowledge them. His eyes were focusing on Horokeu's sudden rigid stance.

So it was true. Most traumas he suffered were because of his father's trainings.

Hao picked fatherly love waved off from Horokeu's father. But the man's face didn't change, it was still as hard as usual.

"Horokeu-"

"Horohoro." Horokeu suddenly said. He shoved his fright deep into his mind. "It's Horohoro now. I want to start my life anew."

"Horohoro it is then. Welcome back."

* * *

"What did you say?" The large man growled lowly.

"I said I want to take Horokeu to Asakura house with us." Hao said conversationally that evening.

"You little brat, do you know what you are saying?"

"Little brat? Funny." Hao smiled but didn't retort anything back to him. He turned to Pirika instead. "So, Pirika, help him pack."

"What if I said no?" Horokeu's father growled again.

"And who says I take no for answer?" Hao said, his sinister smile was plastered on his young face.

"Can we have a word for a moment, Hao." His grandfather interrupted.

* * *

"Why do you want to take him into Asakura house?" His grandfather whispered harshly. Beside him, his grandmother frowned with clear disappointment showed on her face.

"Why do you take Anna to Asakura house?"

"Well, Anna is Yoh's fiancée so she has the right!"

"Then make Horokeu my fiancé."

"Pardon me?"

"Make Horokeu my fiancé. I don't want to hear objections on this one, Grandfather." Hao said before walking away to bring the news to Horokeu.

* * *

"Are you really okay with this, Onii-chan?" Pirika asked. She was sad that the moment she had together with her brother would be over soon.

"Well, yeah." Horokeu quickly shoved a bunch of clothes into his bag. Not that he had many clothes to begin with. "He is the first person to reach out to me."

"Onii-chan." Pirika called again.

"Hm?"

"You are blushing."

"Wh-What are you talking about?!"

* * *

"Eeh? Why is it only Hao that can call you Horokeu?"

"Because I say so!"

"But Horohoro is too long."

"I don't care!"

"Don't you dare to seduce my Yoh, you Omega Boy!"

"Anna, don't worry, I won't even let him stare at Yoh for more than five seconds."

"Shut up, you Arrogant Old Man!"

"Hei! Hao is not old, you Scary Woman!"

"Don't you address me so casually. It's Anna-sama to you!"

"Then it's Horohoro-sama to you!"

 Yohmei sighed when he heard all the yells from the next room he was in with Kino. He should have known this. Anna and Hao didn't get along, and then they brought Horohoro into the equation. He had a feeling that he would retire from this world quicker than he initially thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King and never make any money by this fic.

"I've lost... I've LOST!" Horohoro screamed while gripped his hair in frustration. "HAO WILL GIVE ME A HELLISH TRAINING!"

Yoh smiled lazily as he watched his future brother-in-law. He understood the cause of Horohoro's frustration. Yoh was close to be in his position a while ago when Horohoro almost crushed him beneath his snow.

"Who is Hao?" Manta asked.

Yoh sweatdropped. "It's better if you don't know, Manta."

"ANNA!" Horohoro suddenly hollered. "Please! You are my only hope! Please protect me from him! He is going to punish me!"

"Tch." Anna gave him a side glance. "In fact, I am going to punish you too. You are disappointing."

"Eh?"

"I'll make a new training menu for you."

"YOOOH!!"

* * *

"Huh? Are you saying this embarrassing boy is an omega?" Ren said with a lopsided smirk before drinking his milk.

"What? Do you have a problem with that?!" Nerve lines were visible on Horohoro's forehead.

"I've seen many omega boys since my father is so eager to find me a good match. I've never seen a noisy and improper one like you."

"Oi, Yoh. Is it okay if I beat a guest?"

"He is not a guest, he is a freeloader." Anna joined their chaotic conversation while casually seeped her green tea.

"As if you can beat me."

"THAT'S IT!!"

* * *

"Yoh." Horohoro greeted Yoh when he just arrived from saying his goodbye to Manta.

"Horohoro? You are not sleeping yet?" Yoh asked. He regretted his question a second later when he saw Horohoro's troubled eyes. "Is Hao here?"

"No. He did come though." Horohoro smiled before releasing a sigh.

"I see." Yoh said before taking off his jacket.

"He told me something." Horohoro started. "He said, it would be best if our engagement status is being kept secret for the duration of Shaman Fight."

"Eh? Why?"

Horohoro shrugged. "I don't know."

"Are you okay with that?"

Horohoro paused for a moment. "Yeah, of course."

Yoh was familiar with this situation. Since the Shaman Fight, the couple was hardly seeing each other. He knew very well how Horohoro felt about their condition since the omega boy made sure everyone heard his rant.

"I think he does that to protect you. Knowing Hao, he has quite handful enemies." Yoh grinned.

"That stupid Hao. Who does he think I am? Do I look like a weak shaman? Tch." Horohoro mumbled to himself before retreating to his bedroom.

* * *

"Can I sleep here?" Anna said after sliding open the door of Yoh's room.

Yoh blinked once. He then smiled to her and scooted a little to give her a space in his futon. "Of course."

Anna walked calmly to the futon. Just after she settled in the futon, she said. "Horohoro forgot to tell you another message from Hao."

"Oh, you heard us?"

"If something happened to Horohoro, he would torture you."

Yoh flinched a little at the message. He smiled sheepishly after that. "Hahaha, Aniki really knows how to motivate people."

* * *

"Whaaaat!? Horohoro is an omega!?" Ryuu screamed as he pointed a rude finger to the said omega. Horohoro had his snowboard already with vein lines decorated his face. What was wrong with people? They seemed shocked out of their minds whenever they knew that he was an omega.

Yes, he was relatively tall, on par with Yoh's height and only short by one centimeter than the soft-spoken alpha. He was also said to be improper, loud, and embarrassing, but that just the way he was.

"Bu-but an omega should be cute! And delicate! Graceful! Some even said to look ethereal!"

"I know right." Ren smiled victoriously at the fuming omega.

"Hahaha, what was that? A fairy tale?" Yoh commented good-humoredly.

"You really should change!" Ryuu kept on blabbering. Concern was clear on his face as he approached Horohoro. "You may not get any suitor!"

Sensing the sudden tension in Horohoro's shoulders, Yoh turned to Ren. "Let's go, I can't wait anymore to see America." Yoh urged the shorter boy to move.

"Alright, let's go." Ren nodded and started walking toward his private jet.

Horohoro huffed, he didn't care what they thought but it was annoying to receive those reactions every damned time.

The only time Ryuu and Ren could see the omega side of Horohoro's was when they were sleeping. Horohoro, voluntarily or not, was self-conscious with their small group where he was the only omega among two alphas and one beta. The dual haired boy would always choose Yoh's side for their sleeping arrangement. They didn't know the real reason, but they reckoned because Yoh was the only one to mind that he was an omega. It was difficult to remember that Horohoro was an omega with his crudeness, so they just gave up.

But it was very easy to remember that Horohoro was an omega when he just finished taking a shower and was drying his hair with a small towel and only a bath robe covering his body. Ren instantly felt the need to get out of the room and Ryuu yelled while taking off a bed sheet before covering Horohoro with it.

Yoh smiled lazily as he just stared off through the window, hoping Hao wouldn't hear anything about this.

* * *

"Why would people kill just for the title of 'Shaman King'?" Ryuu asked forlornly as he squatted beside Vlad's corpse.

"You didn't know?" Lyzerg asked. "It's not just about title. The Shaman King will gain furyoku boost from the Great Spirit which makes him or her literally invincible."

Ryuu frowned. "That's... Frightening."

"If it falls to the wrong hand, yes, it is." Yoh said. "That's why I have to become Shaman King."

"Oi, aren't you forgetting something?" Ren's right hand twitched to take his Kwan Do.

Horohoro sighed as Yoh, Ren, and Lyzerg began another round of "I will be the Shaman King" argument again. Couldn't they see it would be him?

* * *

"Something is bothering you, isn't it?" Horohoro suddenly asked as he dipped himself into the hot bath.

"Ah, Horohoro!" Lyzerg looked surprise seeing him there but then his face softened. "I am sorry, I forgot that you are an omega."

"Nah, everyone does that." Horohoro said dismissively. "So, what's been bothering you?"

Lyzerg looked down at the greenish water. He closed his eyes and released a long sigh. "It is nothing, don't worry."

Horohoro pouted. "You know, when people say 'don't worry', it always makes me worry."

"Hahaha," Lyzerg laughed softly. "Sorry then."

They continued their bathing in a comfortable silence. Horohoro thought it was nice having another omega boy around.

But then, the next morning they couldn't find Lyzerg.

* * *

"You are an omega!?" Chocolove screamed, still with his shortcake costume.

"Yeah, and what about it, huh!?" Horohoro challenged. "You got a problem with that!?"

"Er, nothing, I just never guessed correctly before."

"Huh, right! Eh- what?"

"Yes, I sometimes think someone as an omega while they are not. This time I got you right."

Ren and Horohoro exchanged looks.

"You knew he was an omega?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?" Horohoro asked eagerly.

"Just a hunch."

Oh... Chocolove was a special kind of human, who had sharp instinct even thought it defied his logic. That was what Ren and Horohoro concluded.

"Oh, by the way, Horohoro." Chocolove called. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Ren snorted and gave the omega beside him a side glance. Horohoro blinked once. What was that? Why did he ask that out of the blue? But well, he still remembered what Hao had asked him to do about their engagement.

"No."

"Oh... Have you been in a relationship before?" He asked again.

"No."

"What is it with your sudden interest in Horohoro's love life?" Ren smirked so widely that it was hurt to see. "Are you interested in him?"

"Ahahaha, don't take me wrong. I am just curious."

* * *

 "There is rumor circulating around shamans these days." Ren started as he led his team back to the inn they were staying during the Shaman Fight.

"What rumor?" Chocolove asked.

"It's about Hao."

Horohoro's ear perked up hearing that. What had Hao done now?

"Someone said that the Asakura family has two future in-laws." Ren explained. His eyes were hard. "One is being Anna, Yoh's fiancée. The other one must be Hao's." 

Horohoro tried to look nonchalant. Fortunately the Chinese boy was walking in front of him so he couldn't see the nervousness in his body language.

Chocolove hummed. "Maybe Yoh has two fiancées?"

Ren chuckled. "Can you imagine that? Anna would have killed him instantly."

"But, it is still a rumor, right?" Chocolove tried again. Horohoro felt really grateful with this particular teammate of his. Maybe he could try to be more civil with Chocolove from then on.

"People have been trying to expose who is this mysterious fiancé or fiancée of his." Ren stopped walking. "The moment people know about his or her identity, he or she will become a target. As a hostage to weaken the strongest candidate."

"Maybe this person is one of his henchmen. The Hanagumi look eager to worship him." Chocolove stated. Horohoro praised him sweetly in his mind.

"It would be very easy if it was one of them." Ren countered. "It must be someone unexpected."

"What would you do if you knew who it was, Ren?" Horohoro spoke up for the first time. He thanked his voice for being steady and void of nervousness.

Ren stared at him for a moment. "Maybe we could extract some information from him or her."

Horohoro squinted his eyes, didn't like the course of Ren's mind. "So, you are okay with kidnapping?"

"It's not like we are going to kill him or her. Torturing would be out of option too since you would oppose it, right?" Ren sighed, already jumped to conclusion of the reason of Horohoro's dislike toward his logic. Luckily, he only thought that was because of Horohoro's nature as an omega.

* * *

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On. Here?" Ren coldly asked. Surprise was an understatement when he opened the sliding door only to find Yoh, Anna, and Hao chatting with green tea cups in front of them. Ryuu and Faust were sitting stiffly close to Yoh but their eyes never strayed from the older twin. Outside of the room were Luchist and Opacho who was running around after a butterfly. 

"Oh, you come back?" Anna casually stated without a hint of greeting in her voice.

Ren's arms never left the door to prevent entrance to both Chocolove and Horohoro. "What is he doing here?"

Hao smiled. "My my, I just want to visit my dear brother."

"Ren, it's okay. Come join us." Yoh invited.

* * *

"Actually, I want to talk about the rumor concerning me." Hao suddenly said. "I think it will be alright to let you know about my fiancé." Hao added before sipping his green tea gracefully.

Ren smirked. "You are too full of confidence, aren't you? Letting us know? You do realize we could turn it against you?"

"No." Anna suddenly said. Faust was beside her pouring another cup of green tea. "You will not do that."

"You cannot dictate me." Ren glared to the alpha girl.

"Ren." Horohoro put his hand on Ren's shoulder. "Let's hear what he has to say."

Hao smiled approvingly before he looked straight to the people in the room again. "You can use that information against me, but like Anna said, you won't. Sooner or later, one way or another, someone will be able to expose the identity of my fiancé. That's why you all will help me securing this information as best as you can."

Ryuu gripped his wooden katana. He respected Yoh, but his twin brother gave him the creep and he couldn't bear the way he spoke so highly. "Like hell we will help you!"

"Ryuu." Yoh extended his arm in front of him and shook his head a little.

"Hmph." Ren snorted. "It doesn't benefit us. What you have to offer for our assistance IF we agree."

"I will offer you nothing. You will help me willingly."

"You bas-" Ren took his Kwando out but what Hao said next petrified him.

"Horokeu." Hao stated. "Your teammate is my fiancé."

Yoh sighed in relief, finally the elephant in the room was out. The reactions of the occupants of the room were funnier than Hao expected. Faust gaped, Ryuu wanted to scream to Horohoro but scared shitless to do that in his presence. The Kwando in Ren's hand rolled loosely on the floor, and Chocolove was...

He was chuckling.

"I KNEW IT!" He yelled happily.

Hao's eyes brightened a little. "Oh, I see, so you could smell that he was not a virgin but then he lied about have never been in a relationship."

"HAO!!" Horohoro blushed red. He took the seating pillow underneath him and threw it to his alpha. The said alpha just flicked his wrist and the pillow burnt into crisp.

"Exactly! I was thinking why would he lie? What did he want to hide? And the rumor came, everything clicked!" Chocolove explained proudly with puffed up chest.

"Oh, so you let him touch you, huh?" Anna glowered slightly. "I taught you better than that."

"He-he-he tricked me!" Horohoro flailed his arms wildly.

"Eh? How did you trick him?" Yoh asked.

"Bunnies." Hao answered easily.

"You are sick, Nii-san."

The chatting continued on while the other three shamans were still trying to believe what information they had been exposed to.

And it dawned on Ren that he couldn't use that information against Hao, and he would really help him securing that information and possibly helped him to defend the Asakura's future in-law.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King and never make any money by this fic.  
> This fic is a series of oneshot. And the chapters are not necessarily ordered timely by their occurrence.

The fact that Horohoro was the other fiancé of the Asakura family was successfully concealed. The rumor was shadowed by the recent hot topic, the show of power from both Gandara and X-Laws. Together with Hao's fraction, they were the three major powers in this tournament. People and shamans alike started to root for them.

"Horohoro-sama, Opacho wants ice cream." Opacho asked for the umpteenth.

"Tch, I said no. The Patch charged too high for everything. You can ask Pilika to make ice cream for you later."

"But, Horohoro-sama-"

"Why is this kid following us anyway?" Ren asked, getting annoyed by each second.

"Hao said he wanted to investigate something and he doesn't want Opacho to see it." Horohoro answered.

"'Investigate'? Do you mean 'massacre'?" Ren smirked knowingly.

Horohoro threw him a sharp icicle in whom Ren easily dodged.

Chocolove put his fingers under his chin in a serious gesture. "Don't you think it will be too obvious if you hang out with Opacho? People will suspect that you are- HMPH!"

"Yes, and better yet if you don't mention it." Horohoro whispered harshly as he covered Chocolove's mouth to stop him.

The afro boy didn't stop there though; he licked the palm that covered his mouth. Horohoro's eyes widened before he screeched and took his hand away.

"EEWW NOOO! MY POOR HAND! IT'S NOT PURE AND VIRGIN ANYMORE! IT'S BEEN TAINTED!" Horohoro dramatically held his hand away.

"Pfft, you are not virgin in the first place." Chocolove chuckled.

"Chocolove," Ren called.

"What?"

"You know that was highly sensual when an alpha licks an omega, right?"

"But I and Horohoro is an impossible case."

"Try to say that to Hao if he finds out." Ren poured all his sadism into that one sentence. A maniacal grin formed on his face when Chocolove stopped his breathing. "You are going to be burnt into crisp, aren't you?

"People won't suspect anything about Horohoro-sama's status." Opacho suddenly said to Ren, didn't take notice to the petrified Chocolove and the screaming Horohoro.

Ren turned and stared down at Opacho. "And why is that?"

"Because people think Horohoro-sama is an alpha or a beta. It didn't cross their mind that he is an omega." Opacho said flatly. "Except..." The kid trailed.

"Except?"

"One of the X-Laws."

Ren's eyes turned sharper at the mention of X-Laws. He knew very well who Opacho implied.

Lyserg.

* * *

"I heard that the kid who used to travel with Yoh-sama has gained a new angel spirit."

"Lyserg, huh?" Hao looked up the sky with a peaceful expression.

"Is that why you lent Opacho to them." Luchist asked as he took off his hat.

"Lyserg is a smart guy. He can catch them off guard. I believe they can defend themselves, don't take me wrong. But, I am not sure I can overlook it if he manages to harm Horokeu." Hao explained. "Yoh and Horokeu won't like it if I kill him, will they? Opacho will navigate them away from any X-Laws."

* * *

It was an eventful night. With Chocolove and Ren died, Lyserg's angel spirit, Golem, and the new powers of both the resurrected Ren and Chocolove.

The next day, at the breakfast, they met again. All they talked was the same nonsense as before. Chocolove jokes didn't get any better. It was as rowdy as usual until Anna broke it to them that team The Ren would face one of the Gandara team the next day.

* * *

"There is a seal inside you." Pascal Avaf commented suddenly as he stared deeply to Horohoro. Both Chocolove and Ren stopped their spar.

"Something is sealed inside you. Is it a part of yourself or is it something from outside?" The old spirit asked again.

For once Horohoro didn't react as explosively as usual, and that peaked Ren's and Chocolove's attention.

"The seal is inhumanly strong. It wasn't done by an average shaman." Pascal Avaf continued. "And whatever it seals, it's something frighteningly powerful."

* * *

That seal. The one Hao put in him to seal the anomalous power to stop the freezing disaster of his village. That must be the one Pascal Avaf mentioned.

It had been years since Hao put it, he was only ten years old that time. He had practiced to open the seal little by little if needed, and he had mastered the way to unseal it just before the preliminary of the Shaman Fight started. Only the unsealing part.

* * *

The match finally started. Team Funbari Onsen side was watching the fight with anticipation and apprehension. Gandara was a force to reckon. Chocolove and Ren had gained new power and their furyoku grew significantly. But still, the presences of the three Gandara shamans were enough to doubt their friends.

"Ho-Horohoro-sama..." Opacho trailed. The kid's voice was trembling. Everyone turned their attention to her for a second.

"Horohoro-sama... Scary."

Anna squinted her eyes at the little girl. "Why?"

Opacho looked up at her with watery eyes. "Hao-sama said that Horohoro-sama will unseal his power."

"What power?" Ryuu questioned.

Anna turned away from the little kid and focused her gaze back to the arena. "The power Hao sealed."

* * *

The Hanagumi, to be frank, were fanatics of Hao. They wanted Hao to notice them, to only look at them. But, it seemed their leader's eyes were set on someone else. Someone so obnoxious that they felt sick to lose to.

The match was progressing boringly. It was expected that the Gandara would have the upper hand. The Afro and the Pointy Head were killed in the first minutes and now only that Ice Boy left to fight. Pfft, his furyoku level was far below the other two, he didn't stand a chance against the god-level shamans.

But everything changed. The air suddenly stilled, and the previously warm temperature turned chilling that their breath came out in visible puffs. Hao's face looked neutral. But the lack of the faint smile on his feature was unnerving.

"He hasn't mastered how to re-seal his power yet." Was all Hao mumbled.

* * *

The match flipped instantly. Horohoro destroyed the Gandara's oversouls with minimal effort. Everyone in the stadium wasn't expecting that. The blizzard kept raging. Some of the spectators took shelter, some other even left the stadium.

Manta shivered. Eyes wide and mouth agape slightly watching the table turned like that. "What happened?"

Confusion was also visible on Faust's eyes and he stared at Yoh and Anna, hoping one of them would answer.

Anna smirked. "He is a future Asakura after all."

* * *

"Usui Horokeu." Sati stated calmly. An old man looked up at her, waiting her to elaborate herself. "There is no doubt about it. The Asakura family wouldn't accept average shaman to be their in-laws."

* * *

The match finished with the unexpected result. The Gandara didn't have any furyoku left. The fact that Ren and Chocolove faked their deaths to see Horohoro's true power was also unexpected for the spectators.

The blizzard stopped after Horohoro re-sealed his power. He looked up to the dark sky where snow still fell softly. He frowned, there shouldn't be snow anymore.

"Horohoro." Chocolove called. Guilt was underlining his voice.

Yet, the moment he touched Horohoro's shoulder, he retracted his hand back with a yelp. Horohoro and Ren watched him holding his finger closely to his body and a painful expression was on his face.

Horohoro's eyes widened in horror when he saw a glimpse of what happened to Chocolove's finger. Frostbites.

"No..." He trailed as he took several step back. His power wasn't sealed completely. He could be a danger to all the people around him.

"Horohoro?" Ren called him. He needed to deal with Chocolove and now Horohoro was acting strange.

"I-I am sorry, Chocolove! I have to go!" He yelled before running away as fast as he could.

* * *

After a turn, Horohoro collided with someone. Someone so warm and wasn't affected by his current condition. Someone who welcomed him in his embrace instead of pushing him away.

"I-I can't seal it completely." Horohoro panicky said. "Chocolove got frostbites!" He added as he buried his face to the taller boy's shoulder.

"I know. That's why I'm here." Hao replied. "Your friend will be alright. First, we need to complete the seal."

* * *

Horohoro didn't get back to their inn that evening. It was bothering Ren to no end. Yoh assured him that Horohoro would be alright. Luchist informed him that the ice shaman was with their leader, there would be no harm befall him, Yoh said.

But Ren wasn't reassured in the least. In fact, he went restless at their dinner. He was the leader of their team. Horohoro should say something if he wanted to disappear like this.

"Ren, it's alright. Horohoro will spent the night at Hao's headquarter. That's why my brother sent Luchist to tell us."

"That's aside," Anna suddenly joined in. "We should stop getting this chummy."

"Huh?" Chocolove tilted his head to the side.

"Anna, what was that?" Yoh nervously asked. He knew very well where this conversation led to.

"I congratulate you for your victory. And that victory followed by you becoming our opponent." Anna elaborated. Ryuu nervously served chicken fillet to Anna's side of the table.

"Wait, we can still be friendly, right?" Chocolove flailed his hands with an uneasy smile.

Yoh laughed half-heartedly. "Right, right, be-"

"Usui has stated it clearly to me that if team the Ren lost, he would support Hao's side." Anna cut in. Yoh stopped whatever he wanted to say and Ren had a very prominent frown on his face. "Just ask Pilika."

"It's expected, though." Yoh said before sighing with a smile.

* * *

The next day, Horohoro was already back and as loud as ever. It was even noisier with Ren demanding an explanation about his escapade in which the omega did without informing him beforehand, Ren was his leader for god sake! Chocolove increased the noise to a whole new level with his constant attempts to calm Ren down, which consisted of him screaming "CALM DOWN, WE ARE TEAMMATES, WE ARE FRIENDS!"

It stopped once Anna got up and smashed them with her shikigamis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comment?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ren VS Funbari Onsen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King and its characters and I don't make money with this fic.
> 
> Here you go! Hope you like it :3

Tomorrow was finally the match between team The Ren and Funbari Onsen. Hao looked up at the starless sky and only a glimpse of moon light lit it. Luchist was beside him, taking care of the sleeping Opacho. The adult was wondering in his mind why Hao didn't visit his fiancé in this important night.

"I want them to focus on the match." Hao answered suddenly. Luchist only nodded, didn't take offense that his leader was in his mind.

"Hao-sama, who are you rooting for?" Luchist asked.

Hao was silent for some seconds, seemingly pondering his answer. "That's a difficult question. If you ask me who I think will win tomorrow, I may answer it better." Hao smiled lightly.

"Oh, really? Then who do you think will win?"

"Power wise, team The Ren would win easily." Hao started. "Horokeu alone could overpower Ryuu and Faust at once. But, a match is not about power only."

Luchist was sitting still. He listened intently to Hao's explanation. It was interesting to see how his leader became a softer person whenever he talked about his brother or his fiancé.

"Despite how he always says about wanting to be the Shaman King, deep down inside, Horokeu desired me being the Shaman King more than himself." Hao elaborated. "His feeling in the match is not as fierce as the others."

"I see. He is the weak link."

"Exactly. Team The Ren is a closely packed team. They are in the same age, they can understand each other much better than other team. It's usually their advantage, but when one is in discord, he would bring down the rest." Hao turned to Luchist but his eyes were down to the forest. "The other two would wonder and distracted throughout the match, especially Ren."

"But I don't think that alone can make Horohoro-sama defeated."

"His bond with Yoh after most of the time I was not beside him will also cloud his mind." Hao stated. "And Yoh knows it. He can be a sly bastard sometimes."

Hao closed his eyes. "I don't mind, though. Whoever wins, Horokeu will be fine. Both sides won't harm him too badly."

* * *

Horohoro's sleep was restless. After several tosses and turns he gave up in closing his eyes tightly and abandoned sleep. He was now staring at the opened window of the room he shared with Pilica and Tamao. Both betas were fast asleep, oh how he envied them. He needed his sleep right now.

He knew what was wrong. Despite how he looked and acted, he was still an omega. Sometimes, in a time like this, he wanted reassurance from his alpha who was not around that much. There he grew a unique bond with Yoh, because Yoh looked exactly like Hao, and Yoh was there when he needed Hao.

He sat up on his futon. His yukata was nicely fitting him. His usually spiky hair was down now and no headband pulled them away from his face. The dual colored tresses framed his face nicely. Horohoro sighed as he rose from his futon. Maybe he could ask a bottle of warm milk in the inn's kitchen.

* * *

"If it's not The Ren's Horohoro?" A boyish voice called Horohoro on his way to the kitchen. He looked back and was face to face with a Patch boy his age.

"You are... Nichrom? The Patch who was present when Ren was killed."

"Oh, you remember."

"What do you want?" Horohoro narrowed his eyes at him.

The boy smiled sharply. That smile, he saw that smile before. The smile Ren sported before they freed him from his father's abusive training.

"Easy there. I just think it would be interesting to see you guys before tomorrow's match." The boy stated lightly, as if nothing was amiss.

"If you are going to mess with Ren again, I will not let you."

"I know, I know. The Chief will have my head if I were to interfere."

"Then why are you here?"

"This inn is Patch's property. I am free to come any when."

Horohoro was not sure if this guy was harmless or not, but since he was a Patch, then...

"By the way, can I have a bottle of warm milk?"

"What?" Nichrom looked lost. He didn't expect the ice shaman to ask him out of the blue.

"A bottle of warm milk."

Nichrom blinked his eyes hard. But the request was already out and he was the only Patch around at this time.

"I'll see in the kitchen first." Nichrom was slightly annoyed but he complied nonetheless. Horohoro was still their customer.

* * *

"Warm milk is the best when your nerves are tense." Horohoro sighed in content after gulping the warm milk. Nichrom was sitting on the other side of the low table. He got his hand on the table by his elbow and his hand propped his head by his chin.

He didn't believe when he first heard that the ice shaman was an omega. He thought he was hearing things when he heard from the Chief that he was Hao's fiancé. But, looking at him now, in his defenseless state, where his hair down and graced his face softly, he could see clearly how he was an omega. Pity, he was off limit. But, a little bit of teasing wouldn't be bad.

"I could have poisoned the milk, you know." Nichrom smirked.

Horohoro blinked before gulping again from the bottle. "Well, you didn't." He retorted confidently.

"Oh, how do you know?" Nichrom teased.

"Because Kororo followed you to the kitchen and watched you prepared it."

Nichrom put a neutral face after that. He is not as stupid as he let on. "Put the bottle in the sink after you finish." The Patch said as he raised from his seating and walked away.

The morning came and Ren was even grumpier when Horohoro told him about his night encounter with Nichrom. Saying it was dangerous and a careless action on Horohoro's part to interact with him alone.

* * *

The stadium was crowded and people were high with anticipation. Anna was sitting calmly. Tamao and Manta were besides her. Anna looked far away where she could see Hao's group. They would be neutral, Hao would be indecisive about this match. Yet, she knew Hao had predicted the outcome of it.

* * *

"They are strong." Faust said as he wheeled on to the arena. Yoh nodded, his easy smile was still on.

"I am looking forward for this match. Ren must be itching to fight me as well. Hehehehe."

"Yoh-sama, aren't you taking it too lightly? They intend to kill us." Ryuu informed the obvious.

"There where we are different. I don't fight to kill." Yoh smiled wider.

* * *

No matter what The Ren did, Yoh would stand back up. He was badly injured but he could fight just as strongly. Ren looked frustrated but Chocolove was level headed enough to find openings to attack Yoh. On the other side, Horokeu didn't have any problem to keep Faust and Ryuu on the floor.

Hao smirked. Shaman fight was not about power only. It was about the heart. He could see it clearly where The Ren's fault was. They were aiming for something they were not ready for. It was too big for them.

They were set on killing Yoh, but deep down inside they were hesitant about it. Yet, they insisted on that and that how they dug their defeat.

Yoh realized that. He knew he could not kill his friends. So, he picked another reason. He fought to win the match, that was all.

But, Yoh could not win with just that. He needed Ryuu and Faust help if he wanted to win this. But the two men were busy with Horokeu and he was barely keeping up with both Chocolove and Ren. What were you going to do, Yoh?

* * *

He needed to do something about one of them, quickly. Yoh was keeping his distance from Chocolove and watching out Ren's lightning. He needed to find an opening to get to Horohoro and knock him out. It wasn't like because Horohoro was the weakest, but he only had the plan to deal with Horohoro.

And that opening came when he threw Ren to Chocolove. He dashed to Horohoro's direction all the while taking off his headset. He was waiting for this, at least he could cut down their number. He narrowed his eyes a bit, his eyebrows fell into a slightly sterner line, and his smile turned mysterious.

From afar, Hao sighed. It was obvious what Yoh was doing.

Horohoro felt him coming. He smirked. He was waiting for this also. He turned and his fisted O.S was aiming to Yoh's direction.

"Bring it on-" But he halted. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.

There was not Yoh in his eyes, there was Hao. The younger twin had successfully duplicated his older brother's facial expression. That threw away whatever thought Horohoro had on the ongoing match. The power he had preserved for the punch he prepared was lost. It left the fisted O.S with no power or purpose. He was distraught so much that his entire being was opening.

"Ha-Hao?"

"Sleep, Horokeu." Yoh said lowly before delivering a hard blow that threw the omega off the arena, hitting a pole in the process.

"Horohoro!" Chocolove was fast to check him. He sighed slightly defeated when the dual-haired shaman turned out to be unconscious. He looked up at Ren and shook his head.

One down, two more to go. Yoh minded, renewing his spirit.

* * *

"That was a very dirty trick." Hao smirked. He was oddly satisfied and proud of his brother. Yet, he would surely to give him a load of his mind about that.

Hao turned his stare straight to where Anna and the rest of Yoh's group were sitting. "I bet, it's her plan."

The fight went on and it went even crazier with Ren's frantic attacks and Chocolove's fast movements..

* * *

The moment Horohoro opened his eyes, he didn't register the pain in his side, nor did he register that he was in the inn's room and not the arena anymore. He sat up, surprising Pilica. The girl was about to ask him about his feeling when the omega stood up and bulldozed away.

Yoh was chatting with Manta when Horohoro slid open the door harshly.

"Oh, Horohoro. How are you feeling?"

But the answer he got was a kick to his head. He was thrown to the next room where Anna and Tamao were enjoying cups of green tea.

"Aw, Horohoro, what was that for?" The gentle alpha caressed his cheek and wanted to get up from his face-down position. A foot planted on the back of his head and it crushed his face back to the tatami floor.

"HOW DARE YOU PULL THAT ONE ON ME! YOU SLY BASTARD!" Horohoro yelled as he kicked the poor Asakura repeatedly.

Tamao looked horrified beside Anna, but the girl was amused and still sipping her green tea.

"He deserved it, though." Was all Anna said.

* * *

Later that night, Anna was woken up midnight and needed to use the toilet. It was a quiet night and everyone had slept. The girl passed the inn's onsen and had to hold herself from eavesdropping when he heard Horohoro's and Hao's voices from inside.

* * *

"That was a dirty trick. I didn't know Yoh can do that." Horohoro grumbled. He pulled himself deeper into the warm water, reveling himself into the comforting warmth that washed away his soreness.

"He is an Asakura, just like me." Hao said with a humor in his voice.

"Yeah. But, still I didn't expect that." Horohoro mumbled under his breath.

"By the way, do you still want to live in this inn?" Hao asked. He clearly intended to invite Horohoro to live in his makeshift headquarter.

"Yes, I guess. Ren and Chocolove are my friends. They feel defeated just like me. It will be unfair if I just leave them." Horohoro explained. He then looked up to his alpha and pouted. "Besides, those girls are going to kill me the moment I let my guard down."

"Hanagumi?"

"Hanagumi." He clarified. "Hey, Hao," Horohoro straightened his sitting. "Why are you even here?"

"What? Can't I visit you?"

"It's strange. Usually you would have something to speak with Yoh. But, you didn't even greet him."

"Yoh's attack was quite powerful. So, I think you could use some healing from the original user of Chou Senji Ryakketsu." Hao gloated, knowing very well how it annoyed Horohoro. He was successful as seen from how the water went colder instantly. Hao balanced it immediately.

Instantly, it was a war of changing the onsen temperature between the couple. Hao minded his own power and Horohoro's condition, though. Laughter from Horohoro and quiet chuckle from Hao could be heard from outside.

* * *

Anna smiled. She didn't know that they could act like a normal couple too. She was satisfied with that and then walked on to the toilet. Just then she heard noises. She took a turn and there was a bunch of guys pasted their ears to the wall that divide the onsen with the hallway.

"I didn't know they could be this sappy." Ren stated flatly.

"They sound like having fun. How about if we join them?' Chocolove suggested and was about to walk to the direction of the onsen entrance when Yoh took a hold of the collar of his pajama.

"Now, I don't think Hao will appreciate any of us to look at Horohoro's naked body.

"O-oh! Horohoro is naked there!?" Ryuu whispered harshly.

"It's an onsen, what do you expect?" Ren deadpanned.

"Wi-with Hao?"

"They are engaged." Yoh enlightened.

"I-I know, Yoh-dono. But I never imagined they do couple things too!"

"They do couple things more than I and Yoh do." Anna suddenly joined in. She stood right behind them. The three alpha boys and one adult beta petrified on their spots. Cold sweat dotted their face. Nervous gulps could be heard from Yoh, Ryuu, and Chocolove.

"I don't think Hao will appreciate it if he knows that you guys eavesdropping on his quality time with Horohoro." She folded her arms before her chest.

"Scram." Was her simple command before all the guys did scram away to their respective room.

**END**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thought about this fic. If you have time maybe?


	5. Chapter 5

The moment Tamao opened her eyes, she knew she was in a dream. She couldn't move her body but she could feel that her head turned to the side and her hand rose to turn off an alarm clock beside her futon. She felt her body rose from her futon and stood up. There was a mirror and she saw how she was an adult now. Her pink hair overflowed nicely despite how she was just woken up from her dream slumber.

Curiosity filled her entire consciousness. This dream was a special dream. She had started gaining a new ability since the Shaman Fight started. It was the ability to get a glimpse of the future through her dreams. At first, she didn't realize it and mistook her sighting that came to realization with ordinary déjà vu. But then, the dreams became clearer and she got more conscious by each dream. The dream also got even more accurate. Kino had confirmed it that it was the awakening of her fore-sighting ability.

Now, she felt rather giddy. She frequently got dreams that would happen within days or weeks after she got them. But, by the look of the dream she was having, it was years away.

Her dream self opened the sliding door of her bedroom and suddenly Ryu's voice entered her ears. She blanched, thinking that maybe in the future she would marry that guy.

"Wait, Hana!" Ryu called. "Tamao-san will get up anytime soon now. Change your clothes!"

'Tamao-san', she noted. That meant they were not married to each other. She sighed mentally. She just couldn't imagine being together with Ryu.

A blonde boy ran to her direction but stopped abruptly the moment his eyes set on her. The boy looked scared and suddenly stood rigid. Weird.

"Ta-Tamao-san! Good morning!" The boy greeted stiffly.

"Good morning, Hana-kun. And why are you still wearing your pajama?" Tamao could feel herself smile, but the boy in front of her didn't ease up.

"I'll change shortly."

"You mean, now?"

"Yes, now." Hana said before turning around and sprinted away.

Ryu approached her while caressing the back of his head where Hana had kicked him. "Seriously, how can you do that?"

"Woman charm?"

Ryu sweatdropped. "Definitely not that."

"Ryu-san." Another boyish voice called. Ryu turned and Tamao could see another boy, looked close to Hana's age, probably older. The boy had fair skin with pitch black hair and brown eyes with a very sharp gaze. He had this air of calm authority around him but a sense of intimidation underlined somewhere.

Tamao consciousness filled with fright when she detected massive furyoku from the boy.

"Oh, your lunch box is the black one. Tell your cousin to finish dressing quickly. The car is also ready."

"Alright." The boy nodded slightly. "And good morning, Tamao-san."

"Good morning." Tamao didn't realize that her dream self was talking. Her consciousness was still focusing on the boy before her.

The boy excused himself to probably getting his lunch box. Ryu turned to her and a smile was on his face.

"Those Asakura kids are really something, aren't they?"

* * *

Tamao woke up with a start. She heaved in the darkness of the room. She put her hand on her forehead to wipe the sweat off of it.

That dream was strange. The boys were Asakuras. Hana was mostly Yoh's and Anna's son. She once overheard the couple's conversation about baby names and how they liked to combine their names. Yoh's name, when written, can be read "Ha", plus Anna. Thus, Hana.

But the other boy, with immense furyoku and brown eyes, Tamao was sure the boy was Hao's. He ought to get the furyoku and intimidating presence from him. Tamao wondered one thing, though. How did the boy have black hair? Hao's hair was brown and Horohoro's was sky blue.

Her eyes widened as a realization dawned to her.

"Unless his other parent was not Horohoro."

* * *

Breakfast came and Tamao couldn't help but looked down to her rice only. She couldn't bring herself to raise her head and met Horohoro's eyes.

"Is there any problem, Tamao?" Anna asked her quietly.

"It-It's nothing, Anna-sama."

Anna gave her a knowing stare but say nothing more to prod. She continued her breakfast instead and Tamao sighed in relief quietly. She wasn't sure whether she could keep silent if Anna was to demand what her problem was.

* * *

"Tamao, what is it?" Conchi asked. He and Ponchi might be annoying at times but when their shaman looked disturbed they could be considerate.

Tamao was hesitant. But she couldn't keep it to herself when she saw how her two usually arrogant guardian ghosts looked worried for her.

"Promise me to never tell anyone about this." Tamao started.

* * *

"So, you are going to Hao's place." Ren asked to the omega before him. They walked along a corridor toward the yard of the inn to train. Even though they were eliminated from the Shaman Fight, they never stopped training. There was nothing they needed to do, anyway.

"Tomorrow is his match with Yoh, it feels wrong if I stay here." Horohoro shrugged.

"It still feels creepy to remember that you are Hao's fiancé." Chocolove shuddered while hugging his own body. "Yet, I noticed it sooner than the others."

"What's so creepy about that?" Horohoro blushed as he kicked the afro shaman. Right at that time, the three of them heard Tamao's voice from a room they were passing by.

"So, do you mean Hao's spouse is not Horohoro-sama?" Ponchi asked.

"From the look of it in my fore-sighting dream, it's a possibility that Hao-sama marry another person." Tamao replied.

"Are you sure with your sighting, Tamao?" Conchi asked since Tamao looked very troubled.

"I hope not." Was all the pink haired girl answered.

* * *

Ren and Chocolove petrified on their spots. Neither dared to break the stuffy silence around them. Both stared at Horohoro who was staring with indescribable gaze toward the room where Tamao and her guardian ghosts occupied.

Seconds passed by and Horohoro finally walked toward their destination. "Let's go." The ice shaman said without looking at them.

Ren and Chocolove looked at each other. They didn't need to voice out what was in their mind to know that the other was thinking the same thing.

" _This is bad."_

* * *

"His mind is a mess." Pascal Avaf said.

It was Ren's and Chocolove's turn to spar. Horohoro was sitting close by. During his spar with Chocolove before, there was no stupid remark nor there silly arguments between them. His thought was somewhere else.

"Hey, what should we do?" Chocolove whispered to Ren when they exchanged blows.

"I have no idea. It is not our place to meddle." The pointy-headed boy replied.

"But it's strange with him like this."

"I know, but really, it's between him and Hao. THAT Hao."

"Now you mention it." Chocolove mumbled. "How about we ask Tamao about it?"

Ren thought about it for some seconds. He attacked Chocolove from behind while saying. "Alright, by the way when will Horohoro go to Hao's place?"

Chocolove shrugged. "After lunch time? If I am not mistaken."

"We need to fix this before lunch then. You don't want Hao to read Horohoro's mind when he is like that."

"Agreed."

"Let's finish this fast."

"Okay, ho-"

Ren attacked him full power without warning and even though it took Chocolove by surprise he still understood that he needed to pretend losing his oversoul. Yet, Ren just needed to be on the winning side. That damn egoistical leader.

"Alright. Let's go back to the inn. You need to pack your things for staying with Hao." Ren said with a smug smirk, watching Chocolove struggled with the aftermath of his full-powered attack.

Horohoro blinked. "Oh, don't worry about that. I won't go."

Ren and Chocolove stopped collecting themselves. "What?"

"He got many people around him. I don't think I will make any difference." Horohoro shrugged, looked nonchalant. But it was as clear as the sky above them how his eyes were clouded.

* * *

This was really bad. Ren and Chocolove minded. Horohoro didn't 'inhale' his food and instead occasionally picked on the vegetables. They could feel Anna's stare bored into the back of their heads. No, they didn't want a bout of interrogation with that alpha girl.

Yoh noticed what happened. And it was too much of a coincidence that Tamao did the same during their breakfast. He looked to Tamao who was eating her lunch quietly. That was usual, but the way she avoided looking at Horohoro's direction was new.

Yoh looked beside him where Anna sat. The girl returned the look. There was something happening.

* * *

"Kororo." Horohoro called. The small spirit appeared with creased eyebrows. She looked up to her shaman with worry etched her face.

"Can you please tell Hao that I cannot go to his place?"

Kororo looked down but disappeared nonetheless to Hao's place.

* * *

The evening came fast and their dinner was prepared. The table arranged like usual and one by one people entered the room. Horohoro was still staring at the television with empty eyes when Yoh called him for dinner. Chocolove sighed, he really didn't know what to do and apparently the ice shaman was immune to his jokes, he couldn't cheer him up either. Ren was annoyed that he couldn't corner Tamao since she was always with Ryu or Faust.

They were about to take their chopsticks when suddenly a loud impact boomed from outside. Their low table jumped and food were scattered slightly.

No one moved for several seconds. Chocolove and Ryu were hugging each other, Ren had his Kwan-do out, Ponchi and Conchi clung to Tamao, Yoh and Anna, also Faust, sat calmly.

"Hao..." Horohoro mumbled before dashing out of the room. All of them followed suit after they got their bearing back.

When Yoh reached outside, he felt chilling dread all over his bones. There was Hao, with Spirit of Fire. His furyoku was raging but controlled. It just showed how he felt right then, he was angry. The fire shaman looked down to his fiancé with the coldest stare Yoh had ever seen on his brother's face.

Yoh took a step back in amazement. He sported a trembling smile together with his wide eyes. How could he defeat someone like him?

Spirit of Fire's hand raised and Kororo appeared while crying and shivered violently.

"Kororo!" Horohoro shouted. "What have you done to her!?" He glared.

Anna narrowed her eyes, this could end badly.

Hao smirked. "Nothing. I just let Spirit of Fire accompanied her during her stay in my base."

"You know she is scared of him!"

"Then better tell me what the meaning of her message is?" Hao said when he jumped off of Spirit of Fire's shoulder to be in front of them.

Kororo cried out again. Horohoro looked in disbelief at Hao. The alpha knew how Kororo still terrified of Spirit of Fire and he let them together alone.

"It's as simple as that. I am not going to your place." Horohoro replied.

"Why? It's very sudden." Hao asked with neutral expression.

Horohoro suddenly turned somber. He remembered the exact words of how it was possible that Hao would marry another person in the future. Just when he wanted to lie, Hao was right before him.

"Who did put that stupid thought in your head?" Hao demanded. His hand gripped Horohoro's arm as to not giving him anyway to escape.

Horohoro purposely made his mind blank the moment he sensed the danger Hao possessed right then. Horohoro wasn't scared for himself since Hao was not an abusive partner, but Hao could be dangerous to other people around them. And if Hao knew it was because of Tamao's fore-sighting that he- Wait, shit!

Hao turned sharply to the pink haired shaman who gasped as she realized what happened.

"Tamao." Hao breathed out in calm rage.

Hao walked heavily toward her. Yoh, Ryu and Ren stood in front of her with their oversouls activated. Horohoro was also quick to hug his alpha's arm.

"It's not her fault!" Horohoro did his best to drag him back away from Tamao.

"It's her fault for not coming to Anna and instead discussed her fore-sighting with her stupid spirits."

"I-I am sorry, Hao-sama! I didn't intend for Horohoro-sama to know about this!" Tamao kneeled while hugging her spirits. Tears streamed down her face.

"Let's talk about it together." Yoh proposed with his easy smile. Hao for once didn't return his brother's smile, yet he did stop advancing toward the crying girl.

"I don't get what is happening, let's talk and solve this together." Yoh said as Anna helped Tamao to stand up.

After an intense moment where no one had the nerve to butt in into the twins' conversation, Hao finally replied calmly. "Fine."

Horohoro looked relieved as he slumped his shoulders and clung to Hao's arm rather than pull him back.

* * *

Tamao told them her dream. She didn't leave anything out. Her sobs made the words hard to catch but it was comprehensive enough for everyone to understand. When she finished, the room filled with silence. But it wasn't as heavy as she thought it would.

She looked up to see everyone was staring at her with calculating stares than anything. Tamao blinked her tearful eyes. She didn't expect their reaction at all.

"Fair skin?" Ren put his hand under his chin. "Horohoro has relatively fair skin."

Chocolove rapped his fingers. "Thus the Snow Bunny, Ren?"

Ren punched him in the nose. Really, Hao didn't need to hear that he once called Horohoro as Snow Bunny.

"Black hair?" Yoh tilted his head. "Tamao, are you forgetting that Horohoro is dual-colored-haired?"

Tamao blinked again. She then looked to Horohoro, the one she avoided looking throughout the day. His hair was light blue and there was the bottom part where the black tresses she managed to forget.

Ah, right!

Tamao closed her mouth with her hands and more tears came out. "So, it was you." Tamao sobbed.

"I-I am sorry, for causing this huge misunderstanding." She continued to cry. Anna went to her side and caressed her back softly.

"Next time, talk to me first." Anna said with a tiny smile to her.

"Correct." Hao said, his teasing smile suddenly emerged. "Unless you dream about Yoh marrying another person." Hao smirked.

"Nii-san..." Yoh whined. Anna was easy to poke around if it was about Yoh.

"Yoh." Anna called with a deep voice.

"He was joking!"

"Okay, then, I'll be taking my leave." Hao said as he rose from his seating. "Are you coming?"

Horohoro blinked before smiling shyly, feeling somehow embarrassed for the whole ordeal. He stood up and nodded before saying his goodbye and following the fire shaman.

"And Yoh, be prepared for tomorrow. I will not hold back." Hao warned with a smile.

"Likewise, Nii-san." Yoh replied with his sincere smile.

* * *

Kororo was still shivering in Horohoro's arms as the couple flew with Spirit of Fire.

"You can be very cruel." Horohoro mumbled seeing her condition.

"You can be worrisome." Hao retaliated. "With that sudden message."

"You don't trust me, do you, Horokeu?"

"I trust you. Have you seen me becoming jealous?" Horohoro said as he hugged Kororo closer to him. "Tamao's dream is something else."

There was a fleeting silence between them. Only winds that blew softly around them filled it.

"Honestly, Hao, I am not like Anna who can pin Yoh down." Horohoro focused himself to Kororo in his arms, avoiding Hao's gaze. "I can only let you go if you prefer another person."

"Horokeu." Hao called and by impulse Horohoro looked up. The moment he met eyes with him, he felt a pair of lips claimed his.

Kororo stopped her shivering and went wide-eyed while blushing red seeing the scene that was happening right above her.

"The boy was ours. I am sure of it." Hao assured as he stopped the kiss.

"We only know his physical appearance from Tamao."

"I read her mind. I saw the image she had seen. There was Kororo sitting on the boy's shoulder. Tamao missed that important part." Hao explained. "Do you think Kororo would be happy with the boy if he wasn't yours." He added with a smirk.

"Kororo?" Horohoro asked with wide eyes.

"Kororo."

"This Kororo?" Horohoro clarified as he motioned to the spirit in his hands. He stopped abruptly when he saw how red her face was.

The small spirit was so red and her eyes spin. There was steam coming out of her ears.

"Oh. She saw us kissing." Hao said lightly.

"GAH!" Horohoro pushed Hao's face away from them. "Hao stupid! Why did you kiss me in front of her!" He yelled.

"You enjoyed it anyway."

"That's not the point!"

It was good that everything went to normal. No more melancholy Horokeu.

**END**

Thanks for reading! Review? Would love to know what you thought guys :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment? Would be lovely to know what you thought guys :3

**Author's Note:**

> Comment will be highly appreciated. I know this anime/manga has lost most its active fans but still I want to write this. The bunnies would not leave me alone. I think I'll make something again within this series. Thank you for reading.


End file.
